


heat; — bang chan

by lovelychans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: :'), F/M, but i love him sm, i may have gone a little far, kms, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelychans/pseuds/lovelychans
Summary: you and chan have your first sleepover as a couple, but things get a bit heated.





	heat; — bang chan

**Author's Note:**

> brace yourselves y'all :')

 

"hey, um i was thinking you could spend the night."

chan detached his lips from your neck, your breath was a little shaky due to chan's previous actions. he smiled at you, adjusting his position. "really? are you sure about that?" he asked. you grabbed his hand, and held it with yours. "i'm sure. besides, we can continue doing this." you smiled, getting on top of him, in which he immideatly followed along with. he rested his hands right on your waist, his face was really close to yours. chan pressed his lips against yours, developing into an almost hungry kiss. he gripped your waist tighter as he felt an unexpected grind from you, he let out a low groan, catching you off guard. as the kiss proceeded, his hands traveled down to the hem of your shorts. you got the message, and quickly discarted your piece of clothing that bothered the young man. that gave him some time to get you under his grasp. "jesus christ. where did that grind come from?" he said bewteen his pants, kissing along the valley of your breasts. "i wanted to surprise you." you brought your hands to his hair, only making his confidence rise even more. "well, it definetly got me riled up." he messed with the zipper of his pants until he finally kicked them off. he brought his lips to yours once again. his other free hand delved into your clothed half, maneuvering his fingers to your pleasure spot. as he gradually found it, he proceeded to rub your sensative spot, provoking a chain of moans from you, he hummed in response. "god, you're fingers are..." he inserted one finger into your hole, you gasped in surprise. you gripped onto his arms, while he watched your reactions to his actions. "c-chan." you grinded against him, hoping your high could happen any minute now. you swung your arms around his neck, he continued to pump his fingers in and out of you in a faster pace, letting you successfully reach your high. "w-wow." you panted, but thankfully for chan, you guys weren't done just yet. "can i make love to you?" he turned his head to your direction. 

"please do."

**Author's Note:**

> tHIS WAS SO SHORT IM SO SORRY 1!!1!1


End file.
